


Astraphobia

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hinata had Astraphobia, Nishinoya is a good upperclassman and takes care of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Another Noya x Hinata story was requested, so here it is!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Hinata happily skipped down the hall of Kurasuno high on his way to the school’s gym where he was scheduled to meet up with the rest of the volleyball team, a smile plastered on his face at the thought of getting to play more volleyball with people whom he classed as friends. There were some he considered closer than friends, Nishinoya being the one person the younger ginger thought of that way. Just thinking about spending time with the team’s libero sent butterflies fluttering within his very core, his cheeks flushing a light pink colour and giggles escaping his lips. 

“Hey Hinata!” 

Hinata paused and threw a glance over his shoulder only to find the very person he was thinking about come bounding over to him like an excited puppy “are you ready for today’s training? I heard it’s going to be pretty intense today, more so than usual” the elder wondered casually, greeting the other with a smile as well as a light punch to the arm. 

Flashing a smile the spiker nodded “of course I’m ready! I don’t care how intense training will be, I will do whatever it takes to become the next tiny giant” he stated with a grin stretched out onto his face which he directed to Noya with a slight tilt of his head “wanna race to the gym?” he asked mischievously. 

“Do you even need to ask” was Noya’s response, cracking a grin of his own towards Hinata before the pair shot down the corridor, ignoring the many complaints of teachers they happened to pass in the hall. 

  
  


A few moments later both boys were by the gym doors, Hinata sprawled out on the floor with his face pressed against the cool concrete while Nishinoya hunched over with his hands rested against his knees. Their pants mingled together pleasantly, the race had given them a chance to warm up before training but it also gave them a reason to spend time together with just the two of them. Hinata felt warm and fuzzy inside at the thought, he knew Nishinoya felt the same way he did about it, if the warm smile he received was anything to go by. 

“Come on Hinata, let’s get a head start since we’re the only ones here so far” the upper classman suggested, shrugging his bag back onto his shoulder and turning to make his way up the stairs leading up to the club room. 

Hinata nodded his head “right behind you!” he beamed cheerfully, just as he made to take a step forward a distant rumble caught his attention. 

The boy’s body tensed up, his ears listening out, his hands clutching the straps of his bag, his eyes wide, his lip caught between his teeth and the slight quake from where he stood. Hinata knew what that sound was and he sure as hell didn’t like it, he tipped his head back to give the air a small sniff. It smelt damp as though something was coming, there definitely was something coming and he knew that even without the dampness that now hung within the air around him. A thunderstorm. 

The first year never liked to openly admit it to anyone but he had a major fear when it came to thunder, lightning and all that stuff. The talk of it sent unpleasurable shivers down his spine, but when it came to the real thing, he was a mess. Many times his little sister had caught him curled up in the far corner of his room with his hands placed over his ears in an attempt to block out the sound, those nights were the nights he’d cuddle up in bed with his mother and little sister who did whatever they could to comfort him. 

A thunderstorm at school though? None of his friends knew of his fear only because Hinata felt embarrassed to be afraid of something natural, something that couldn’t hurt him. He already felt weak due to his lack of height, he didn’t need to give people more reasons to look down on him, besides maybe training will distract him so much he won’t even hear it. He hoped that would be the case since he really didn’t want anyone, especially people within the team, to know he had Astraphobia. 

“Hey Hinata! You coming or what?” 

Hinata flinched, spinning around to face Nishinoya “Sorry!” the boy cried out before rushing forward to catch up to the other.

The ginger tried to rush up the stairs but the grip on his shoes weren’t the best so as he tried to rush his way up the bottom of his left shoe slipped, sending the boy flying backwards “ah!” he yelped out, the air rushing past his face frightening him. 

“Whoa!” 

Suddenly a set of arms wrapped around him saving him from what could have been a trip to the emergency room, the arms encased around his torso and the warmth he felt from being within such a hold had him relaxing a little bit. He couldn’t expose his fear in front of anyone, especially Nishinoya, but having the elder’s arms wrapped around him made it hard for him to hold himself together. 

“You okay Hinata? You need to slow down there buddy, seriously you could have hurt yourself pretty bad just now if I hadn’t been here to help you” the second year asked in a tone laced with worry and concern, the tone also bore a hint of scolding to it too. Nishinoya more often than not was just as reckless if not more than Hinata, he had been victim to some pretty bad falls due to his recklessness and he sure as hell didn’t want to see the younger hurt himself like that. 

Helping the boy stand up right he checked him over for any injuries while Hinata stood there on the step with his eyes down to the floor “I’m okay Noya, I’m fine really” he said with a smile “come on let’s go get changed” then he marched his way up the stairs as though nothing had happened. 

Nishinoya wasn’t an idiot though. Forced smiles weren’t new to him, he had a keen eye for picking out when they were being used or not and so when Hinata flashed him what he probably thought was a convincing smile, Nishnoya was far from convinced. He knew prying for answers would get him nowhere though so he opted to just keeping a close watch over the slightly taller boy for now, if he saw just one more forced smile from the ginger then he would approach him over it. It wasn’t like Hinata to not smile like an idiot every second of the day. 

  
  


It happened during the lap the team took around the field outside, their coach suggested the team take a lap around the field to cool off after many hours of intense training. Of course the boy didn’t really want to take a lap, neither of them wanted to argue with the coach so they each made their way outside and began running as soon as they left the gym. The gloomy clouds hung high above their heads shrouding the team under a dark blanket, it was evident that rain would start pouring soon so no one messed around, they all got to it not really wanting to get caught out in the rain. 

Nishinoya usually loved running laps around the field due to the sheer fact he loved to be running around being active, volleyball was his main thing but athletics just happened to be something else he was good at. Most of the time he would be at the front showing the rest of the boys up, hurling playful insults at the third years and teasing everyone, this time around he stuck close to Hinata wanting to make sure the boy made it through alright. Just from a glance he could tell something was definitely off with the other, his skin could rival a ghost's, it was that pale, his eyes were wide and it was obvious he felt worried about something unknown to Nishinoya. The elder wanted to ask, he wanted to pry because it clearly showed Hinata was struggling with something and Nishinoya had never been the type to just leave others to suffer on their own. 

Just as he parted his lips to question it a loud rumble sounded from above them making a few of the boys jump in surprise at the sudden noise, though no one seemed to be greatly affected by it. No one except Hinata. Almost instantly after the sound erupted a scream tore through the air earning the attention of all members of the team, the boy was on his knees, forehead against the ground with his hands pressed over his ears. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama called out, confused as to what Hinata was doing. 

The boys started to gather around their young teammate out of curiosity and worry, all of them including Tsukishima were surprised at the sudden out of character behaviour. Though before they could get more than a few feet away from the boy a pair of arms shot out, stopping them from moving any further “I’ll handle him, you guys go get yourselves inside and warm up” Nishinoya asserted in a tone that left no room for arguments, it looked as though they wanted to argue but they knew picking fights with their libero definitely wasn’t a good idea. 

Turning his attention to Hinata the second year crouched down scooping the striker up and cradling him in his arms “hold on Hinata” he mumbled before taking off running towards the club room. 

The libero took care to not slip or trip over himself since he didn’t want to risk hurting the younger by dropping him, his legs moved just as quickly as they would if he were playing an official volleyball match. He wanted to get the kid inside quickly. After no more than a minute or so he finally reached the club room and he took no time in opening the door, quickly shutting it behind himself and flicking the lights on. The room was quiet thankfully but he knew it wouldn’t be that way for long so he set himself down in one of the chairs, adjusting Hinata so the boy sat comfortably on his lap. 

“Hey Hinata, you’re alright kid, just talk to me alright I’m here” Noya mumbled softly to the other, tightening his hold slighty with the hope it would ensure Hinata he really wasn’t going anywhere. 

The ginger haired first year bit his lip “...s… storm… d… don’t like the s… st… sto… AH!” the poor boy cried out when another loud rumble echoed above them, rain thrashed against the side of the building which did not help him in the slightest. 

Nishinoya would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised, he had no idea their special decoy would be so afraid of thunder and lightning “hey, shhh you’re alright kid, I’m here so nothing can hurt you I promise” he hushed soothingly, rubbing circles onto his back. 

Hinata buried his face into the crook of Noya’s neck “I… It’s silly I know… t… to be afraid like this b… but I can’t help it… i… it’s so loud a… and scary Noya…” he whimpered shakily, his whole body trembling under the force his growing anxiety weighed down on him. 

“Who cares if it’s silly or not, fears are something we can’t help. I used to be afraid of storms too just like you, I would hide under a blanket or something until the storm finally went away. I felt ashamed too for being scared of it too, but you shouldn’t focus because it isn’t your fault alright” he stated firmly “fears are pesky things I know, but they are also part of who you are Hinata. Oh and fears such as this don’t make you weak so don’t go thinking stuff like that, you are far from weak and I mean it” he added quickly anticipating the younger to talk himself down like that. 

A few moments of silence fell over them before he felt Hinata lift his head “t… thanks Noya senpai” he sniffled, flashing a tiny smile at the second year male who smiled in return and gestured to his bag on the shelf by the slightly taller boy “reach inside my bag, there should be some headphones in there” he voiced gently. 

Hinata nodded and dipped his hand into the duffle bag placed on the shelf beside him, he mooched around inside until he finally found what he had been looking for. Once he found the headphones he handed them to Nishinoya only for the elder to place them over Hinata’s ears, dipping his hand into his pocket and quickly selecting a sing from his playlist. Soft notes fluttered into the younger’s ears making his muscles deflate, his body finally relaxing as the notes of the song playing blocked out the sounds of the raging storm going on outside. 

“Thank you Noya” he whispered quietly, letting his eyes fall shut. 

Nishinoya chuckled softly “any time Hinata, anytime”. 


End file.
